Shake-Up In Sparta
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: A "unique" resident piques LuAnn's interests
1. Chapter 1

Shake-Up In Sparta  
by Taijutsudemonslayer

A "unique" resident piques LuAnn's interests

Chapter One

Life in rural Sparta, Mississippi never really appealed to Annalee Surley, hence why she left the sleepy little town to join the Air Force, where she served as a Medical Transport Pilot until June of 1989. Now, at the age of thirty-two Annalee has come back home, with her short blonde hair cut in the "High and Tight" style didn't look feminine at all, many citizens of Sparta who knew her and the Surely family were stunned by Annalee's boyish appearance.

Annalee sighed as she walked up to her family's plantation, the family's longtime Maid, Claire Hammer answered the door, she looked at Annalee with a confused look on her face.

"Yes?" the woman said, her time-worn features still radiant.

"Miss Claire it's me, Annalee." Annalee says.

A look of total shock registers on the dark skinned woman's face.

"Lord child, what have you done to yourself?" Claire asked.

The joy that Annalee had felt all but vanished as her parents, Dixie and Gregory Surley came out of the living room,

"Claire, who was at the door?" Gregory asks.

"Miss Annalee, Sir."

At the sound of his daughter's name Gregory's head shot up, catching sight of his Daughter, though she looked much different from the last time he and his Wife, Dixie had seen her before she left to go into the Air-Force.

"Annalee."

He motions for Claire to let Annalee come in, which she does.

"How have you been, Annalee darlin'? It's been a long time." Dixie says to her Daughter.  
Annalee doesn't respond to her Mother, instead, she turned to her Father, fixing him with her steel gaze.

Gregory clears his throat before beginning.

"Annalee, do you know the Mason family?" he asked.

"I do." she answers.

"Martha and Joseph have a Son, Carter, he's a Brick Mason working for his Father, he's also the star quarterback at Mississippi State."

Annalee is looking at her Father with an arched eyebrow.

"How does that concern me?" Annalee asks, shocking both of her parents.

"Carter is a fine young man, quite handsome actually. He's gonna make some young lady a fine husband." Dixie says knowingly.

"No, out of the question, Mother." Annalee quipped harshly, shifting her hard gaze to her Mother.

"And why not pray tell?" Gregory asks.

"Well, if you must pry into my personal life Father, I don't fancy the romantic company of a man," Annalee says with a heavy sigh before continuing. "I prefer to be romantic and intimate with women."

Annalee then turned and walked out of her parent's house as her Mother was sobbing uncontrollably and her Father tries and fails to console his distraught Wife.

Annalee sighed as the bartender placed a glass of Scotch on the rocks in front of her, Annalee quickly downed the drink, before setting the empty glass down on the bar and ordering a double shot of whiskey, soon, one glass of whiskey had turned into four glasses and another Scotch on the rocks.

Annalee sighed as she attempted to drown her sorrows in cheap whiskey and scotch when six men, including Carter Mason enter the bar and immediately make their way over to the bar where Annalee was sitting.

"Hey there, little lady, you're in my seat." one of Carter's friends says.

Annalee glances back at the man and rolls her eyes at him before returning her attention to her drink, undaunted, the man stupidly persists in hounding the blonde. He roughly grabs Annalee's left shoulder.

"Do you fancy that arm of yours, buddy?" Annalee asks after putting glass down on the bar, before anyone can speak, Annalee delivers a quick elbow strike to the man's face, breaking his nose. He let go of Annalee's shoulder, springing into action, Annalee took the man down with a Fujiwara Armbar and painfully broke his right arm.

"Stevie!" a woman screams, then the other two men attempted to attack Annalee and were each painfully dispatched, leaving Carter as the only member in his group to still be standing.

"Look, we're sorry OK, all we wanted was our favorite spots at the bar, you didn't have to react so violently-." Carter said, but he's cut off when Annalee charged him and delivered a brutal knee strike that broke his nose and knocked out three of his front teeth.

Ralph, the Bartender quickly called the station.

Sparta Police Officer, Sergeant Parker Williams was sitting at his desk waiting for the phone to ring, Bubba, LuAnn, Virgil, and Chief Gillespie are in the Chief's office talking about Virgil and his Wife Althea's upcoming anniversary plans.

Parker rushes into the Chief's office.

"Chief, Ralph, bartender over at the Mighty Rattlesnake says there's a bar fight going on, one woman is tangling with Stevie Lance and his friends."

"Ok, thank you Parker, tell Ralph that someone's on the way, hear?"

"Yes Sir." Parker says before rushing back to his desk.

"Bubba, you and LuAnn get over there and check things out and haul Stevie and his brew in here."

"Yes Sir, Chief." Bubba says before putting on his hat.

LuAnn and Bubba arrive at the Mighty Rattlesnake bar and head inside, when they got inside the two officers find six men lying on the floor in various positions of agony and the lone female sitting at the bar drinking a glass of beer.

"As I live and breath." LuAnn says, largely impressed.

"You said it, darlin'." Bubba says with a whistle.

LuAnn and Bubba get everyone's statements before taking Stevie, Annalee, and everybody else that was involved in the bar fight back to the station.

LuAnn has Annalee in handcuffs as she takes her into see the Chief first and to give him the eyewitness statements, no sooner had LuAnn, Bubba, and Annalee arrived at the station then Dixie and Gregory showed up.

LuAnn stood outside Gillespie's office as she waited for the interview to end, Virgil and Parker came up to her.  
"Is it true that the girl in there took on six men by herself and won?" Virgil asks, not really believing what Bubba had told him.

"Apparently Detective." LuAnn replied.

"LuAnn, could you come in here and uncuff Miss Surley?" the Chief asked.

The ebony Officer went into the Chief's office and releases Annalee.

Then, it happened: LuAnn's eyes met Annalee's and there was a strange spark shared between the women in that brief glance.

LuAnn flashes Annalee a brief smile, which makes the blonde blush.

Just then, Martha and Joseph Mason stormed into the station, followed by three of their other Sons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

"Chief!" Joseph Mason yells at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah, what?" Bill answers as he, Virgil, and Bubba exit his office.

"Care to explain why your Officer Corbin here found it necessary to arrest and handcuff our Son and his friends because a friendly misunderstanding?"

"If it was only that simple, Joseph." Gillespie replies.

"Why is that, Chief?" Martha inquires.

"Seems that young Carter and his friends decided to attempt to take her seat at the bar from her, but as you can see Mrs. Mason, that didn't work out too well." Virgil says.

Martha cuts her eyes at Virgil as Dixie and Gregory enter the station, followed by Lonnie.

Annalee walks over to her parents.

"Chief, will Annalee be charged?" Dixie asks.

"Oh no ma'am, your Daughter was simply defending herself, Mr. Mason and his friends will be charged and made to pay for the damages caused by that fight." the older man says, eyeing Carter.

Dixie and Gregory walk out of the station with Annalee trailing behind them, she stops when she sees LuAnn leaning casually against a wall in the hallway.

"Mother, Father, could you both wait for me in the car?"

"Sure." Gregory says, Dixie lingers for a moment, staring in silence before joining her Husband outside.

"Officer Corbin?"

"Yes, Miss Surely, what can I do for you?" LuAnn answers.

"Please don't be offended by what I'm about to say." the blonde says nervously.

"And why would I be offended by anything you said-." LuAnn says but is interrupted when Annalee stepped forward and kissed LuAnn, the kiss was gentle and sweet. It was memorable like first kisses ought to be.

Annalee's pink lips were soft as she pressed them against LuAnn's, Annalee wrapped her arms around LuAnn and pulled her closer, the two women closed their eyes as their kiss continued.

LuAnn slowly pulled away from Annalee and locked gazes with the blonde.

"I feel an undeniable attraction to you, Officer Corbin, but I understand if you don't feel the same way, having just met me and all." Annalee said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

This time is was LuAnn who acted first, pulling Annalee into a warm hug which made the younger blonde blush.

"I'd really _really_ like to get to know you, Miss Surely." the ebony officer whispers sweetly into Annalee's right ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, this is my endeavor into this fandom, though I have watched the show for years, I hope that this fic adds a nice little wrinkle in the universe and inspires others to take a similar path in their writing.

Anyways, here's the 3rd Chapter.

Taijutsudemonslayer

Chapter 3

"I-I'd like that very much, Officer Corbin." Annalee says nervously.

LuAnn smiles and pulls out her notepad and tears a sheet off and writes down her home number before giving it to the blonde. Annalee takes the notepad and jots down her number for LuAnn before handing it to her.

"Can't wait to talk to you." Annalee said before walking out of the building.

"The feeling's absolutely mutual." LuAnn says under her breath.

The rest of LuAnn's day flew by, she hurries home and showers, while eating dinner LuAnn hears the phone ringing. With a warm smile, LuAnn gets up and answers the phone.

"Hello?" LuAnn said.

"Hello Officer Corbin, this is Annalee Surely."

"How are you doing since... you know, our kiss?"

"My heart is still fluttering, and you can call me LuAnn."

"All right, LuAnn, you can call me Annalee." the blonde says blushing, though she knows that LuAnn can't see it.

"So, is there anywhere special you'd like to go so we can get to know one another better?" LuAnn asks.

"How about Eagle's Gorge Park?"

"OK, is Saturday at noon OK with you?" the older woman inquires.

"That's perfect, LuAnn." Annalee said excitedly.

The two women spend the next three hours talking and getting to know one another, along the way they found out that they shared many of the same interests.

A seven-year-old girl named Sophia Dawson, an orphan who is living at Open Doorways Orphanage has mysteriously vanished and has now been missing for a month and two days but none of the staff at Open Doorways seem to care about Sophia's safety or if she's even still alive, Lori Mitchell, the Chief Director of the orphanage went and talked to her two Security Guards, Shane Winston and Rick Garcia about Sophia's disappearance before she called the police.

The Chief calls everyone in, except for LuAnn on this new case.

The next day was Saturday, the day that LuAnn and Annalee were scheduled to meet up for their date, LuAnn arrived at Eagle Gorge Park at 11:45 and her blonde companion arrived a few moments later. LuAnn and Annalee greet one another with a hug and a kiss that didn't last too long, both still a little apprehensive about showing that kind of affection in a public setting, along with the fact that they were an interracial couple, they were in rural Mississippi, and the biggest fact of all: THEY WERE BOTH WOMEN.

Though LuAnn had never thought of any other woman in such a way, her mind drifts back to when Annalee kissed her, both yesterday and today and it sent a warm pulse throughout her entire body that she interprets as being right. The couple walk around the park, continuing their conversation from last night.

LuAnn and Annalee walked up to the Eagle's Gorge lookout and walked to the guardrail and looked out over the seemingly endless chasm, Annalee smiled and sighed.

"Something wrong, Annalee?" LuAnn asked.

"No, I-I was wondering if you would like to, I mean...you didn't have to come if you thought I was being too forward."

"What?" LuAnn inquired, before spinning the blonde around and placing her hands on Annalee's shoulders gently and looking into her eyes.

"Annalee, I told you that I wanted to be here with you, so please don't worry."

Seeking reassurance, Annalee leaned into the older woman and kissed LuAnn gently on the lips.

"Thank you, LuAnn." Annalee says after pulling away from LuAnn.

The couple really enjoyed their date in the park together, they decided to go home before the sun set. LuAnn follows Annalee home in her car, once they got there Annalee gets into LuAnn's car to watch the sunset with her.

"Thank you LuAnn, I don't think that I've ever had a more enjoyable time while on a date."

"Thanks for saying that Annalee, you make me feel very special." LuAnn replies.

Annalee reached over and grabs LuAnn's left hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"That's because you are special, LuAnn Corbin."

LuAnn looked at Annalee, studied her. Her eyes are like the sparkling stars, with the clarity of the clear blue sky; the intensity of a blazing fire, the depth of the deep blue sea, the very color of love and the soothing sensations of the gentle breeze of spring.

The ghost of a smile played at the corners of Annalee's mouth, at that moment LuAnn thought that Annalee Surely was breathtakingly gorgeous and radiant.

"Wow." LuAnn says a moment later.

"What?" Annalee asks.

"I just can't believe how lucky I am right now is all."

"My whatever do you mean, my dear?" Annalee says in her best southern accent as she playfully bats her eyes.

LuAnn smiles before she leans forward for the kiss.

After they share their heated kiss, Annalee reluctantly withdrew from LuAnn and exits the car.

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"All right, good night. Sweet dreams." LuAnn said.

"Sweet dreams, LuAnn. Good night."

As soon as Annalee stepped into her home, she immediately noticed the destroyed entry hall, she takes a deep breath as her training takes over, going to her room, Annalee grabs her Beretta 92F and slapped a full clip into the weapon before beginning her search.

"Mother? Father? Are you here?" the blonde whispers as she moves through the darkened house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Annalee suddenly freezes and backs out of the entry hall, she heads outside and runs next door and calls the station and then LuAnn.

Lonnie and Parker had just come back from their evening patrol when the phone on Parker's desk began ringing, Parker goes and answers it.

"Parker Williams." the balding man says, his happy expression changed in an instant, he quickly grabs a pencil and began writing.

"Yes, Miss Surely, we'll be right out there." Parker says before hanging up with Annalee.

"Chief, Annalee Surely just called, she says something's wrong, she found her parent's home in shambles, she didn't want to touch anything and she hasn't found her parents."

"Ok, hurry and get out there." Gillespie said.

Parker, Sweet, Bubba, and Virgil left the station, when they got to the Surely mansion they saw LuAnn standing with Annalee holding her tenderly.

Bubba, Sweet, and Parker carefully enter the house, they cleared each room carefully.

They found Dixie and Gregory lying in their bed, Gregory was dead, a bloody, ragged hole in his forehead, lying next to him was Dixie, Bubba checked her pulse and was astonished to find one,

"Sh-she's got a pulse, Parker. Get her to the ambulance. Sweet picked up and cradled Dixie in her arms and rushed out to the waiting ambulance.


End file.
